Brothers Through it All
by meboble0
Summary: What happens when John leaves Sam and Dean alone, and disaster strikes? Sam gets injured, and Dean is naturally protective, of his baby brother. What happens when John goes missing on the hunt? Don't let the summary turn you off my story. Dean-17 Sam-14 teenchesters reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever posted anywhere, and I hope you enjoy it. Sadly I don't own Sam or Dean, Or anything related to Supernatural, unless you count the poster above my bed.

Summary: What happens when John leaves Sam and Dean alone, and disaster strikes? Sam gets injured, and Dean is naturally protective, of his baby brother.

What happens when John goes missing on the hunt?

"I'm going to be gone until sunday of next week okay, if anything happens call Bobby, and he'll tell you what to do. REmember every night to put salt under all the doors and windows and keep the .40 under your pillow when you sleep. Got it?" John had said frantically, pulling a backpack over his shoulder. " and most importantly" He was cut off.

"Watch out for Sammy. I know, I'm not as dumb as I might seem you know." The eldest son dean had cut him off.

"I know you're not, just going over everything just incase, be safe." John exited through the stained motel door.

It was a thursday morning, which meant that sam had school, and Dean would be responsible for getting the kid up and ready. Which in the cases of a normal family would be a hard job to do, but in the winchesters case it was extremely easy. For some reason sammy loved school, and Dean simply couldn't wrap his mind around that.

Dean pivoted back, now facing the two grungy queen sized beds pressed decoratively up against the wall, in an effort to make the motel seem "classy". When in reality the motel was the worst, a place where you would be forced to spend the night if your car broke down on the highway.

Sam lay curled up on one of the grungy beds hugging his pillow. Dean walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"sam, sammy" Dean poked at the sleeping child. It was almost a shame to wake him up, for it was unusual for sam to sleep so soundly, often plagued by nightmares through the night.

After a little bit of coaxing sam reluctantly got out of bed, and dragged himself to the cluttered table.

"And what would the princess like for breakfast?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Well considering we haven't been to a store in a week, and the only thing we have is Oj, I guess I have no choice." Sam got up and picked up a foggy cup and poured himself a large glass, and took a sip.

"Well dad left us a hundred so, we can go "shopping" tonight after you get home"

"I'm gonna go change, then we can go" Sam walked off into the bathroom, emerging in worn jeans, that were slightly too short for his tall lean frame, a tee shirt, and a plaid over shirt.

"Nice capris, they really show off your legs."

"Jerk." Sam smirked.

"Bitch." And with that they were off.

School was pretty uneventful, and at three Dean rolled up beside the school in the Impala to pick sammy up.

"You ready to do some shopping? Dean turned to sammy in the passenger seat.

"Yeah sure."

/

"Hey Dean.?" sammy said pushing the cart.

"hm"

"what do we even need to buy."

"Well considering that the only means of cooking that the hotel has is a microwave, I'm thinking ready prepared meals. Canned soups and stuff, maybe a bag of salt."

After nearly an hour of shopping, the brothers had managed to spend around 30 of the 100 dollars, on ramen, frozen pizzas, canned soups, and a 10 pound bag of salt.

"Lets head back Dean, I have Homework, and I'm kinda hungry." Sam whined, as they were walking back to the car.

"Sure thing." Dean replied shoving groceries into the back seat of the impala.

Once they arrived back at the motel, sam helped dean unload the groceries and place them on the already crowded table.

"So what do you want? Ramen, soup, pizza, salt?" Dean asked playfully.

"Im just gonna microwave a can of soup."

"You do that, I'm gonna go shower, hollar if anything happens." Dean said already walking towards the bathroom.

"Dean, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing hopefully."

Dean closed the bathroom door, locked it and began to strip, off his unwashed greasy clothes, and threw them onto the floor.

Dean studied himself in the mirror. He had a body that would put most 17 year olds to shame. Except all the marks that covered much of his body. The most prominent being a scar that started under his ribs, and carried on to his hip.

This had come to be during a run in with ghouls who had, sliced him with a surgical knife, and tried to eat his intesti.. It was not a pleasant experience for anyone, and it took a hell of a story to keep the hospital from calling child protective services. Given Dean had only been 14 at the time.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dean turned on the water and stepped into the shower and felt the warm stream of water wash away a weeks worth of dirt, grime and grease. After five minutes or so, he stepped out, dried off and re-dressed into some pajama pants and a black metallica t-Shirt.

"DEAN!" Sammy yelled. And Dean rushed to the bathroom door thrusting it open, only to be faced with to what only could be described as a shear nightmare.

Sammy lay on the floor, blood seeping from his chest. No sign that anything had been there the only clue being a broken salt line. Whatever had done this wasn't human.

Dean sprinted towards sam as fast as his now shaky legs would carry him. Dean kneeled beside sam, cradling his head on his lap.

"Hey, sammy!" No response. "Sam!" Nothing. " Answer me dammit!"

Sam's eyes barely fluttered open before focusing on Dean's face.

"D'n?"

"Yeah, Sammy it's me, i'm gonna get you to a hospital, k?"

Dean scooped the younger boy into his arms and carried him to the impala setting him into the passenger's seat. Dean pressed the gas and the car lurched forward.

"Sammy you doin' okay bud?" Dean asked panic in his voice.

"D'n hearts" Tears were now falling freely from sams face, and onto his bloody plaid shirt.

"I know sammy, thats why im gonna get you help, hang in there"

Sam just nodded before passing out, probably from blood loss. On the way to the hospital Dean had to come up with an explanation for this, the wounds that covered his baby brothers chest most resembled stab wounds. He and sammy had been walking home from getting a pizza slice, when they decided to take a shortcut through the alley, where they were jumped by a man whose face was covered by a mask. Before sam and dean could run the man had already stabbed sam, and Dean had, had to kick the man where the sun don't shine before escaping with his brother.

As soon as they arrived through the ER doors nurses had ripped Sams limp body from Deans hands, placing him onto a stretcher and taking him behind closed doors.

Dean sobbed openly as nurses asked questions, Dean just recited the story he had come up with in the car, After the questions Dean was told to go to the waiting room, where they would talk to him more momentarily.

Dean took out his cell phone to call Bobby, and walked to the bathroom for more privacy.

"Bobby?" Dean's voice was extremely shaky.

"Dean? Whats the matter boy"

"Its Sam, he's hurt real bad, you gotta get down here."

Bobby dropped everything, and started towards the hospital dean had given him directions to. What Bobby didn't tell Dean was that he had some bad news to deliver himself.


	2. Are you there Sammy, Its me Dean

Chapter 2.

Bobby drove as fast as his rusty pick up would allow him to, the hospital was roughly two or three hours away depending on traffic.

Dean sat alone in the waiting room, getting up every once and awhile to walk around or ask the desk about his brother.

"When will I be able to see Sammy?" Dean asked a younger nurse with short brown hair.

" i"m sorry but if you're under 18, we can't let you in without permission from a parent or guardian."

"I'm 18." Dean lied, because he seemed to be good at that.

" Do you have an I.D then?"

"um, well I don't have it with me, it didn't occur to me to grab it, when my brother was bleeding to death in front of me."

"Look, I get it, but its policy, I'll go see what I find out how he's doing though." The nurse said sympathetically.

"Thanks." Dean forced a smile.

The nurse walked away, and Dean leaned over the counter, after what seemed like hours the nurse finally came back.

" He just got out of surgery, there were a few minor complications, so if he makes it through the night they will have to operate again. He's asleep right now and we have him on a ventilator because he's having trouble breathing on his own."

"What do you mean if he makes it through the night? He better make it through the night!" Dean barked at the nurse.

"He was stabbed in the chest three times, one of them clipped his lung, we're lucky he's even alive right now. I am truly sorry, and as soon as your parent or guardian gets here you can go in and see him."

"My "gaurdian" is on a hunting trip several states away, he isn't gonna be here, for a few days, my "uncle" will be here any minute, will he count?" The anger slowly fading away from deans words.

"We'll see, now if you would please sit down sir, we have other patients to attend to."

/

Bobby rushed through the Emergency Room door, and into the waiting room door, where he saw a very disgruntled Dean leaning down with his face in his hands.

Bobby walked over and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. " you okay boy?"

"They won't let me see him BObby." Dean choked.

"we'll take care of that in a minute, now what even happened?"

"I went to shower, I couldn't have been in the bathroom for more than 10 minutes. As I was getting dressed I heard sammy scream, so I rushed out. He was just lying there, covered in blood, The salt line under the door was broken. It wasn't human, it was and evil sonuvabitch."

"what did you tell the hospital?"

"That he got stabbed, they believed it I guess."

THey both walked up to the front desk.

"This is my uncle, he gives consent to go see sammy."

after a while of convincing the nurses eventually agreed to let Bobby and Dean into sams room.

The sight of the hospital was horrifying, sam lay unmoving connected to tens of machines. I.v's were poked into different places on his arms, and the rise and fall of his chest was strangely mechanical, almost on a loop.

"sammy:" Dean muttered under his breath. Dean walked over to his brothers bed and pulled a chair over and sat beside it.

Dean sat for hours with sam, running his fingers through his light brown hair, as dawn approached, Bobby had decided that he had kept his news to himself long enough, and had no choice but to tell Dean, he would find out sooner or later anyway.

:"Hey um Dean, this probably is the worst circumstances that I could possibly tell you this in but I have to.?

"What is is?" Dean asked tiredly.

"When you called me, I was about to call you anyway You see, your Daddy was supposed to call me today to update me on what was going on with the hunt. Instead I got a call from Caleb telling me that he had went missing the night before, and that they searched for him all day but there was nothing."

"Oh." Deans voice cracked and he went back to sammy.

Through out the day nurses and doctors would come into sams room to check his vitals, they were hopeful because he had made it through the night, but with this it meant another surgery.

Around 10am Bobby had gone out to get breakfast for himself and Dean because the hospital food just weren't doing it for him. While bobby was out Sam had momentarily woken up. This would have been great, if sam didn't have the ventilator still jammed down his throat.

At first nobody had noticed, Dean sat in the chair his head resting up against the bed sleeping. Dean was woken up abruptly by violent coughing.

"Sam!" He hollered as he jumped awake.

sam continued to cough violently a beyond panic look on his face.

"Okay, I need you to calm down, you have to let the machine breath for you. I'm going to go get help." Dean ran out the hospital room hollering for help.

It took nearly ten minutes and two stations to get sam to sleep and his breathing under control again. By the time Bobby returned sam had already went into his second surgery, hopefully this one would be more successful than the last.


End file.
